I Still Love You
by CarolineVampyForbes
Summary: Datherine Drabble. Katherine has a nasty encounter with Elena and tells her like it is. Even admitting her feelings for the eldest Salvatore brother. All while Damon is listening to their argument the whole time. Does he feel the same or does he just think Katherine is playing him again? Find out now!


Katherine strutted down the streets of Mystic Falls on a cold, winter night. Her 5 inch heels making a 'click' with every step she took. She looked around at the few people that were walking on the sidewalks and the couple that was sitting on one of the benches, sharing cocoa and bundled in blankets. She rolled her eyes at the pathetic pair of humans, although she secretly wished that could be her with a special someone, cuddling under blankets, trying to keep warm, sharing cocoa and kisses and love. She loved being a vampire, for sure. But sometimes, the thought of being human and having a family -having love-, made her sick to her stomach, as she knew her wish would never become reality. She shook her head almost violently, pushing the thoughts out of her mind.

She continued walking and soon, she arrived at her destination, The Salvatore Boarding Home. Katherine let out a small sigh as she walked up the pathway to the door, where she urgently knocked at it. The door almost immediately flew open and to her delight, -more like horror- she found Elena, staring at her as if she had just killed a panda. "Katherine." Elena tried to sound cold as she addressed her doppelganger, but her voice was clearly laced with fear and that made a smirk appear on Katherine's lips. "Hello, Elena." Katherine sounded much more cold, almost like the icy Arctic wind. Unlike Elena, who had sounded like a house cat trying to be a tiger. "What do you want, Katherine?" Elena asked. "Well, that's really none of your business. But if you must be such a she-devil about it, I would like to speak to Damon." Katherine stated to Elena, who's face had gone pale and then bright red, anger in her eyes. She was jealous. "Why do you want to speak to Damon? You here to break his heart again? Don't bother, he doesn't care about you anyways." Elena said as she attempted to slam the door in Katherine's face, but of course, Katherine was older, stronger, and of course faster then Elena. She easily shoved the door back open, sending Elena flying into the wall behind her. A small smirk crept it's way back up to her lips as she sped to Elena and quickly lifted her to her feet, before pinning her to the wall with her hand gripped around Elena's neck. "I hurt him? What about you little miss perfect, caring, and innocent Elena? Was I the one who accepts his 'will die for me at the drop of a hat' without as much as a thank you? Am I the one giving him the hot and cold treatment, playing with his heart and tossing in the trash whenever I want? Am I the one judging him for not caring enough for people, then throwing it in his face when he does? I am the one who always thinks I know best even though I haven't even lived for two decades? Am I the one using him, torturing him, exploiting his feelings? No, you are. And that's why you don't even deserve to be in his presence." Katherine ranted, her grip on Elena's neck tightening with every move she made to try and escape. "You don't deserve him." Katherine growled. "And like you deserve him. Please! As if you're any better than me, in fact you're worse. Pretending to love Damon while you were seeing Stefan behind his back, you played with both of their hearts, not even caring about either of them." Elena spat back. "You just contradicted yourself, you know. Because you are basically doing the same thing to them, playing with them like they're chew toys. Besides, that was a long time ago, and you have no idea what I felt. If you really knew me, which you don't, you would know that it was always Damon for me. I loved him then and I still do now." Katherine said, plainly. "You are a selfish, egotistical, obnoxious, scum-bag, good for nothing, lying, low-life, putrid brat." Katherine stated, her words icy cold. Elena was gasping for air at this point, when Katherine released her and let her fall to the floor. Elena began choking and gasping, desperate for air to fill her lungs again. Katherine watched as she tried to catch her breathe, while she smiled victoriously. She lowered herself to ground level and forced Elena to look at her. "I want you to leave, now! If I ever see you near Damon again, I promise I will snap your neck like a twig." Elena gulped loudly and nodded, understandingly. She then got up and sped home before things got nasty.

Katherine walked into the living room and poured herself a glass of bourbon, before plopping onto the couch and letting out a soft sigh. She was truly exhausted now, after that arguement with Elena. Just then, Damon entered the room. "Wow, that was quite the show" Damon said, with an amused look on his face. "You were listening. The whole time? And you didn't try to save 'precious' Elena at all?" Katherine asked, with a hint of excitement in her voice. "The whole time. And no, I didn't because, you know what? I finally realized you're right about Elena. All she was doing was playing me." Damon said. "But the main reason I continued listening was because of you confessing your love for me." He added. "Damon, I.." Katherine started, but Damon cut her off. "Katherine, don't deny it. I need you to make me believe it was the truth. Because, well... because, I love you.." Damon said and Katherine swore her dead heart began beating. "You do?" She asked, curious if he was telling the truth or just playing her as she did to him over a century ago. He nodded in response and she sped to him, winding her arms around his neck and attacking his lips with her own. They stayed like that for a few minutes, completely lost in themselves. When they finially broke the kiss, Katherine was the first to speak. "I love you, Damon Salvatore." She said, while looking at him lovingly. "And I love you, Katerina Petrova." Damon said while looking at her with a smile that made her melt. "Kiss me again." Katherine begged. "With the greatest pleasure, Ms. Pierce" He said before his lips crashed with hers and they were lost in each other once more.


End file.
